Firmus Piett
| aliases = Captain Piett Admiral Piett | continuity = Star Wars | series = | image = | notability = | type = | occupation = Captain; Admiral | race = Human | gender = | base of operations = Imperial Super Star Destroyer Executor | associations = First Galactic Empire Imperial Navy | known relatives = | status = | born = 39 BBY Star Wars: The Essential Guide to Warfare; Legends continuity only. | died = 4 ABY | 1st appearance = Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back | final appearance = Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi | actor = Kenneth Colley }} Firmus Piett is a fictional military officer and a recurring secondary antagonist featured in the Star Wars multimedia franchise. Played by actor Kenneth Colley, he first appeared in the 1980 film Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back. Colley reprised the role of Admiral Piett for the film's 1983 sequel, Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi. Biography Firmus Piett was a human male and a member of the Imperial Navy during the reign of the First Galactic Empire. He was the captain of the [[Imperial Super Star Destroyer Executor|Imperial Super Star Destroyer Executor]] and answered to Kendal Ozzel, who was the Admiral of the fleet. In 3 ABY, Darth Vader had tracked the leadership of the Alliance to Restore the Republic to the Hoth System and intended on staging a massive attack to wipe them out all at once. However, Admiral Ozzel brought the fleet out of lightspeed in the Hoth System too quickly, thus alerting the rebels to their presence, and giving them just enough time to prepare evacuation protocols. Vader killed Ozzel for his incompetence and then promoted Firmus Piett to the position of Admiral. Firmus commanded the fleet during the ensuing Battle of Hoth. Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back In the following year, Admiral Piett served during the Battle of Endor, which proved to be the last major battle of the Galactic Civil War. During the battle, a Rebel Alliance pilot, Arvel Crynyd, crashed his RZ-1 A-wing interceptor starfighter through the bridge window of the Executor, killing Piett and all of the bridge crew. The Executor itself then crashed into the partially completed space station, Death Star II. Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi Notes & Trivia * * Firmus Piett is the first Imperial officer to appear in more than one movie. * At the time of the original trilogy, he was the only Imperial officer to appear in more than movie. This distinction was altered in 2016 when Wilhuff Tarkin made an appearance in Rogue One: A Star Wars Story by way of computer deep fake imagery and an actor in a motion capture suit. * Firmus Piett was forty-three years old at the time of his death. Related categories * Firmus Piett images * Firmus Piett appearances See also External Links * * * Appearances |-|Films= * Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back * Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi |-|Television= |-|Comics= * Star Wars 39 * Star Wars 40 * Star Wars 41 * Star Wars 42 * Star Wars Manga: The Empire Strikes Back 3 |-|Novels= * Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back (novelization) * Star Wars: Return of the Jedi (novelization) |-|Video games= |-|Short stories= |-|Other= References Category:Imperial officers Category:Battle of Hoth participants Category:Battle of Endor (space battle) participants Category:Galactic Civil War participants